


Pine Tree

by xxDinoCupcakezxx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Characters out of character, Dipper and Mabel are 18, Dipper is lonely, Fluff, M/M, but he has Bill, helpless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDinoCupcakezxx/pseuds/xxDinoCupcakezxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Bill, did you know. That in the language of flowers, tulips symbolize helpless love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> About how Dipper and Bill look in this story, not my art of course. Full credit goes to the artist!
> 
> http://weheartit.com/entry/222824175

It was the Pines twins 6th year of visiting their Great Uncle Stan in Gravity Falls, as if the first year wasn't bad enough for Dipper, always finding weird creatures in the woods, but with no proof, no one believed him. All except one, a man with golden blonde hair and the most breath taking black eyes, sounds silly doesn't it? Black eyes weren't breath taking but to Dipper they were, they were like black holes, one look and he can suck you in.  
His name was Bill, Bill Cipher. Tall, lean, the biggest flirt in all of Gravity Falls. His voice was like angels singing, his unruly blonde hair, his tan smooth skin, the man was pure perfection for the young 18 year old.  
Dipper would constantly sneak out and be with the man, spend most of his time with him, he made Dipper smile, he made him happy. Bill was always there each summer when Dipper and his sister were forced to go, Dipper always looked forward to seeing Bill, he never changed, his smile was his ray of sunshine in the darkness. Bill was his happiness and they weren't even dating, well that was until last year Mabel threw a party and Dipper got drunk and confessed his feelings to Bill who return confessed that he felt the same.

Dipper sighed, he was lonely, he sat by the triangler shaped window and looked outside. There was Mabel, talking to Candy and Grenda again, she was always with those two, never spending time with her brother anymore, never talking to him anymore. It was like this town stole his sister away even more every year. Sure he had Gruncle Stan or Soos or even Wendy but they never understood Dipper, not like Mabel did. Dipper sighed away and looked away from the window.

"Why the long face Pine Tree?" Dipper jumped at the voice, Bill was at his door, leaning against the frame smiling. Dipper scrambled to his feet to attack the man with a hug, Bill giggled. He was use to Dippers hugs when he came to visit him, he liked it, the kid always smelled like Pine Trees and Axe cologne. Bill wrapped his arms tightly around him, breathing in his amazing scent, his chocolate brown hair tickling his nose but he didn't care, not one bit. He liked the kid, he was interesting, a fresh perspective in this ridiculous town.  
"I didn't know you were coming over." Dipper began. 'I would have dressed better...' Dipper finished in his mind, looking at his baggy sweatpants and black tantop with his signature red flannel top on. Bill chuckled and picked up Dippers chin with his finger.  
"I wanted to surprise you." Bill said with a smile and pulled out a bouquet of yellow tulips.

"Oh Bill!" Dipper said blushing, taking the flowers from his fingers and breathing them in, Dipper smiled.  
"They're lovely." Dipper said, Bill smiled and placed a kiss on the boys head.  
"Just like you my dear Pine Tree." Bill said with a smile, Dipper walked to his desk.  
"Hey Bill, did you know..." Dipper began, putting the tulips in a vase of water.  
"Hmm?" Bill asked, walking up to the brown haired teen.  
"That in the language of flowers, tulips symbolize helpless love." Dipper said, Bill raised an eyebrow when the boy looked at him.  
"I never took you for a hopeless romantic Bill." Dipper said giggling.  
"What can I say?" Bill asked, wrapping his arms around Dipper and pulled him close.  
"I can't help but feel that way around you Pine Tree." Bill said, blowing a raspberry on Dippers neck.  
"Ewww! Bill!" Dipper yelled laughing, trying to pry away from the assault of his boyfriends germs. Bill laughed and hugged Dipper from behind, their laughter died down and they enjoyed the silence, Bill gently swayed them around, swaying left and right, Dipper entwined their fingers.  
"I love you Bill..." Dipper whispered, Bill tensed. Love...  
'I never understood the human emotions, what did Love mean again? Wasn't it when you have a strong attraction to something? Did Pine Tree mean that? Was what they had Love?' Bill wondered in his mind.  
"Bill?" Bill snapped back at the present when he heard the boy speak, he saw that he was blushing, little pools of water forming in the corners of his eyes, was he crying?  
"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that, we haven't been dating long..." Dipper began, trying to step out of the blondes arms but Bill brought him back in.  
"Its okay Pine Tree. I just never experienced Lo-ve before, I don't know how to act." Bill said honestly, Dipper turned in their embrace so he was facing him.  
"Its okay Bill, I'll show what Love is." Dipper said with a smile, rubbing his nose against Bills then placed a kiss on his lips, Bill smiled.  
'Love huh? What a silly human emotion, it can do a lot of things.' Bill has seen a lot of people loose their lives to this emotion in all his years.

"I look forward to it Pine Tree."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
